emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05848
}} is the 5,850th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 18 February, 2011. Written by JULIE PARSONS Directed by ADRIAN BEAN Plot Part 1 Chas greets Katie as she returns to the village. Nicola receives a note saying Jimmy has already set off for Peterborough. She is disgruntled. Rodney makes Brenda feel at home. Ryan comes home to see how Andy is after the ordeal. Ryan thinks that Andy should get some compensation after being stitched up by Henshall. At Katie can't sleep. She feels so guilty for not knowing what Henshall was like. Lisa looks exhausted on her birthday. Debbie calls round with a gift. Lisa cries. Scarlett tells Carl that Jimmy has gone to Peterborough. Carl notes Jimmy seems to be obsessed with that run. Edna points out that there is nothing in the diary. Carl calls the Peterborough contact who says Jimmy wasn't due till next week. In Peterborough, Jimmy pulls up at car park and rejects a call from Carl. A foxy looking Kelly opens the door. Part 2 In the Woolpack Brenda feels terrible about the way she treated Andy. Lisa doesn't want a fuss on her birthday. Derek brings Lizzie and Laurel in. Lisa ignores Derek. Nicola is having lunch with Laurel when Carl comes in. She asks when Jimmy will be back but Carl is unhelpful. Jimmy tells Kelly that he can't keep disappearing like this. At Home Farm, Adam calls in to see Declan. Dermot and Ella think Mia should go easy on him. In the Woolpack, Brenda wants to talk to Andy and Diane tips her off that he is coming round for tea later. Chas comes in with a card for Lisa. Lisa snaps at Derek when he invites himself to her birthday drinks. Nicola bumps into Eve who lets its slip that Jimmy got his weeks mixed up and shouldn't be in Peterborough. Lisa gets upset when Lizzie applies the pressure of a night out and Debbie chases after her. Debbie asks Lisa to speak to Grandad. Lisa says she is coping and has to be strong. In Peterborough Kelly is saying that she won't disappear like a puff of smoke. Jimmy insists that he tried to help her but can't keep bailing her out. Adam calls into the pub and Declan invites him to join them. Mia asks Adam whether he really wants to leave farming. She is teasing him. Brenda approaches Andy in the bar and cries that she is sorry. Katie walks in and Diane says they can go to the back. Carl is irritated on the phone chasing Jimmy. Nicola tells Carl what Eve said about there not being a Peterborough run this week. Carl doesn't know where he is either though. Katie apologises. She cries, worried that Andy might hate her. He doesn't, but acknowledges that if this is what she thinks of him deep down then there is no future. He breaks down in tears when she leaves. Jimmy is aggressive with Kelly who is obviously trying to get money out of him. He tells her they have their own lives now. She turns nasty and hits him over the head with a torch. Scared she runs away and leaves him for dead. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes